1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) and Personal Communication Service (PCS) systems and, more particularly, to a method and system for monitoring remote base station transceiver subsystems (BTSs) in a Concurrent Real-time Operating System (CROS) environment in a CDMA or PCS system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, the operating system (OS) of a CDMA or PCS system is a Real-time Multi-tasking Operating System (RMOS) which does not include a layer for interfacing the OS with a user application layer. As such, the monitoring of remote BTSs of a CDMA or PCS system is performed in a peripheral processor. That is, when a user desires to view the output messages of a remote BTS in order to remotely monitor the BTS, the user must command the OS to transmit the messages to a print buffer via a serial channel.
In contrast, a command-independent CROS has a shell layer (shell) for interfacing a CROS kernel with the user application layer. However, the shell is not able to process the output messages of a remote base station controller (BSC) and BTS without a specific instruction on the shell. In a CROS environment, since the shell does not include a routine for handling the output messages of remote BTSs, non-peripheral processors are unable to view the output messages. Accordingly, there is a need for registering a specific routine to the shell for monitoring remote BTSs in a CROS environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,696,901 to Konrad, issued on Dec. 9, 1997, discloses a system for providing a variety of functions including remote monitoring. The system includes nine logical components and three physical components (a local host computing system, a remote host computing system, and an intervening network). The U.S. Pat. No. 5,696,901 patent discloses a system which performs various functions through software maintenance, such as monitoring the local host and the remote host connected by the network. However, the patent does not disclose a method for directly receiving output messages from a processor of a remote BTS through an inter-process communication (ipc) message buffer to a different processor connected by the network.